Conversas
by SpecialAgentPausini
Summary: Como foi que Will criou coragem para chamar Alicia para sair? E se Diane tivesse dado uma forcinha? Ps.: Fic escrita durante o começo da segunda temporada.


**CONVERSAS**

É notório e toda Lockhart & Gardner já percebeu. Alicia Florrick e Will Gardner depois de uma noite de amor, estão – finalmente - juntos!

Uma secretária falou que Will ainda não terminou oficialmente com a Tammy, mas Alicia também não se divorciou de Peter, creio então, que está tudo perfeitamente resolvido entre o casal.

Outro assunto que surgiu foi o que Diane não estaria nada feliz com essa relação. Mas disso posso discordar, pois foi ela a responsável por Will tomar coragem e convidar Alicia para sair. E é sobre isso o diálogo que irei narrar agora.

O bom de ser faxineira e estrangeira é que ninguém se importa com o fato de você ouvir a conversa e foi assim que aconteceu.

O expediente de trabalho dos advogados havia acabado e o meu começado. Eu estava limpando uma estante da sala de Diane quando Will entrou.

_Preciso desabafar... – disse ele._

_Se for por ter perdido o caso dos Meester, eu não quero ouvir. – falou Diane em tom de brincadeira__._

_Não, não é sobre isso._

_Então, sobre o que seria? – falou ela, convidando-o para sentar. _

_Minha vulnerabilidade._

_Alicia?_

_Alicia..._

_Eu sabia que contratar ela não te faria bem._

_Não é isso, é que..._

_Will, quem você está tentando enganar? Eu tenho visto como você olha para ela._

_Achei que estava sendo discreto..._

_Mas não está. E ela já percebeu isso. _

_O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Will surpreso._

_Mulheres não são tolas, e quando se trata de mulheres da lei menos ainda. _

_Por que você acha que ela percebeu algo?_

_Porque quando você olha para ela o seu olhar diz que você quer ela, que você precisa dela!_

_Você está meio romântica hoje... – brincou Will_

_É, pode até ser, mas eu estou certa não é?_

_Está._

_Você nunca deixou de pensar nela desde Georgetown?_

_Não. _

_Por que você não se abre com ela, chama-a para sair, tenta alguma coisa?_

_Eu tenho medo, Diane._

_Medo de que?_

_Medo dela não precisar de mim como eu preciso dela. Medo de que ela não me queira como eu a quero._

_Will, esse é um risco que todos corremos, mas precisamos enfrentar ou nunca seremos realmente felizes._

_Eu sei, mas é tão complicado, se eu tivesse uma certeza de que ela me vê como eu a vejo__..._

_E que certeza seria essa?_

_O pedido de divórcio do Peter._

_Mas você também não terminou seu namoro com a Tammy._

_Nós demos um tempo._

_Dar um tempo não é a mesma coisa que terminar... Você já pensou que talvez Alicia não tome uma atitude a respeito da vida amorosa dela, porque você não toma uma a respeito da sua?_

_Will ficou em silêncio pensando no que responder. Diane continuou:_

_Will se o que você precisa é um empurrãozinho para tomar coragem e ir falar com a Alicia, eu posso contar o que minha intuição feminina diz e o que mais da metade das secretárias fofocam nesse prédio._

_O que é?_

_Do mesmo modo que Alicia roubou você de você mesmo, você também a roubou dela mesma. – Will fez um gesto para que ela prosseguisse._

_Ela olha para você de uma maneira diferente, __às__ vezes ela fica meio sem jeito quando está com você, porém o mais importante de uns tempos para cá: ela vem se arrumando mais__._

_Mas isso é normal. Ela está reconstruindo a vida dela, mudando o estilo, tentando esquecer tudo o que ela passou e tem passado._

_Will, uma coisa é uma mulher se arrumar para ela mesma e a outra é ela se arrumar para um homem. Alicia já passou pela primeira opção e se a segunda opção sortirá efeito, bom, isso depende de você._

_Ok, irei falar com ela._

_Vá! Você verá que estou certa!_

_Alguma vez você já esteve errada Diane? _

_Acho que não! – disse Diane rindo causando risos em Will também._

_Me sinto um completo adolescente por causa dessa conversa. – disse Will._

_Amores juvenis causam atitudes juvenis. _

E essa foi a conversa que ouvi, após isso Will saiu da sala e foi direto conversar com Alicia. E logo em seguida saíram para irem a um bar. O que aconteceu depois? Ninguém sabe, mas especulam-se coisas baseadas no sorriso de orelha a orelha de Will Gardner.


End file.
